people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
James II of England
James II and VII was King of England, Ireland and Scotland until he was deposed in the Glorious Revolution of 1688. Connections James was the younger brother of Charles II of England, and inherited the throne from him after his death. James was the great grandson of Mary Queen of Scots. James was baptized as an infant by William Laud. James was a childhood friend of George Villiers, 2nd Duke of Buckingham, and grew up educated side by side with him. While James was in exile in France, he chose to serve in the French army, and fought under Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne. Louis served in the Spanish army under Louis, Grand Conde. Through his marriage to Anne Hyde, James was the son-in-law of Edward Hyde, 1st Earl of Clarendon James was an acquaintance of Samuel Pepys. James was known as one of the royal court's most notorious "oglers," and had many mistresses. The most famous of these were Arabella Churchill - who James remained with for ten years and had four children with - and Catherine Sedley, Countess of Dorchester. James was a formerly a friend of John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough, but during the Glorious Revolution in 1688, Churchill would turn against him. James was both father-in-law and uncle of William III of England, though the two men did not get along very well from the beginning, and William even turned his head the other way when he saw rebellions being formed against the king. William eventually put together a successful plot to overthrow James and claim the throne as his own. James Scott, 1st Duke of Monmouth led an unsuccessful rebellion against James in 1685, and was executed. Scott was also James' nephew. James also in 1685 faced a rebellion from Archibald Campbell, 9th Earl of Argyll, and Campbell was also put to death. During the beginning of the Glorious Revolution in 1688, Louis XIV of France - a friend of James - offered to aid him and enter into an alliance with him. However, fearing that French help would turn the people further against him, James declined. Before the year was out, James would lose the English throne and flee to Louis' court in exile. Louis then granted James a palace and pension, and even helped to fund an effort to re-take the throne in Scotland, though this failed. In 1696, Louis offered to help James win an election to become the King of Poland, but James turned this down, fearing that ruling Poland would make him forever unable to reclaim the English throne in the future. After this, Louis made no further efforts to help James politically, but continued to support him. Places London, England, UK - Born here, 1633. Grew up here, 1633 - 1642. Imprisoned here, 1646 - 1648. Lived here, 1660 - 1688. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Lived here, 1642 - 1646. Hague, the Netherlands - Lived here, 1648 - 1649. Paris, France - Lived here, 1649 - 1657. Lived here, 1688 - 1701. Died here, 1701. Bruges, Belgium - Lived here, 1657 - 1659. Dunkirk, France - Fought in a battle here, 1658. Chatham, Kent, England, UK - Fought in a battle here, 1667. Brussels, Belgium - Visited here, 1680. Edinburgh, Scotland, UK - Lived here, 1680 - 1683. Kinsale, Ireland - Fled the country from here, 1690. '''How Added - '''Through his brother Charles II of England. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Monarchs Category:1633 Births Category:1701 Deaths Category:People From England Category:James